Katniss' Other Shadow
by Crazy Narnia Fangirl
Summary: What if Rue wasn't the only person that was Katniss' shadow? Is it possible there was three victors at the 74th annual Hunger Games instead of two? What is it about the girl from District 7 that makes her so special? And will she do what it takes to win? Read and find out. Mix of book and movie.
1. District 7 reaping

**Here is my first chapter for **_**The Hunger Games! **_**I am working on two other fanfictions at the same time so I can't make promises that this will update daily; maybe once a week or so. I have only watched the movie not read the books but some things will be book not movie. I came up with this idea thinking of how Katniss was nice to Rue and thought what would happen if she had another person as her shadow. I have a picture on my profile of my OC. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are ****not**** welcome. Reviews are much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: ****The Hunger Games**** belong to Suzanne Collins. I only own my OC.**

**Chapter 1. District 7 reaping.**

* * *

_Lydia Wellworth, age 14, current residence District 7 other known as the lumber district. Her name is a name unusual when compared to other people but that's what she like about it because she's different. She has a disorder called Asperger Syndrome only her family knows about it and with the 74th Annual Hunger Games coming up that's a good thing. She has her mom, dad, brother and his family. Only two people in her family have been part of the Hunger Games; it was the same year and neither one of them lived. She's just praying to not be in the games and if she am, she's praying to win._

* * *

I was getting ready for the reaping. I was taking a bath with a bucket and rag. I used the rag as best I can to get dirt, grim and other things off. Once I was done I went to my room to see my dress ready for my to wear. My dress was white with flowers on it; my straight brown hair was in an bun; when my hair is out it reached mid-back.

My family walked with me to the Justice Building. I hugged them before I had to sign up. The peacekeepers took a sample of my blood and let me leave. I went with people my age while my family went in the back.

I was happy my brother's kid was younger that meant he couldn't be in the Games (yet) and that he wouldn't die if he was picked. A woman in a green crazy outfit – that's how I see it anyway – came out of the Justice Building; I right away guessed she was the escort. She came up to the microphone. She talked a bit and then let the short movie, that we watch every year, play. Once it was done the attention went back to her.

"Now, the time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 7 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. As usual ladies first."

With that she walked over to the big glass jar with the ladies names in it. As she carefully picked the piece of paper I kept praying it wouldn't be my name. When she finally had a name she went back to the microphone and unfolded the paper.

"Lydia Wellworth."

My heart stopped and I felt everything around me stop as well. I could imagine my family's faces in horror as they heard my name. The crowd parted and I reluctantly moved from my spot. As I went up to the podium peacekeepers boxed me in; I felt helpless. I knew it was not a good idea to show fear – unless you're Johanna Mason – but I didn't want to die.

I wanted to die of old age not because of the games. We got the steps and I looked up at the screen that had my steel-blue eyes and scared face on it. For the best I decided to put on a brave face for my district. Who knows maybe I could win this. Or not.

I walked up the steps and to the woman; we went up to the microphone I looked in the crowd and saw my family. I just wanted to see and hug them so much.

"And now for the boys." She said going to the other jar.

I wasn't paying attention to the boy's name just my family; my mom and dad looked like they was about to burst into tears, my brother was trying not to cry by putting a brave face on, my sister-in-law held on tightly to their son. The peacekeepers brought the other boy up and he went on the other side of the microphone.

"Here we are. Our tributes from district 7. Well go on you two shake hands."

The boy and I looked at each other. I saw fear on his face. I brought my hand in and shook hands with him. We let go and the woman came back up.

"Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

With that the woman brought us into the Justice Building.

* * *

**Sometime Later**

I waited in a room in the Justice Building. The door suddenly opened to my family. I went right in my dad's open arms and he gave me a life crushing hug. The small time we had together was much needed; I hugged each one of them while sobbing my eyes out. When I got to my nephew he said,

"Please win this. I don't want to lose you. Please."

He was sobbing so much in our hug that I was sure he was going to make my dress look like it was pulled out of the water.

"I promise you kiddo. I will try so hard to win for us. I promise. I'm going to miss you. Please, don't get into a lot of trouble."

"For you I won't."

"Times up." The peacekeepers outside my door said. I watched as they left.

* * *

**Later**

I got into the train while my district waved goodbye to me and the other tribute. It may be the last time I ever see them. And they meant so much to me. I was going to try my hardest to win this thing. I was going to make my district proud. I knew the boy from my district couldn't do it. I was good with a bow and axes and I know how to climb trees. So I might as well try.

* * *

**So what do you think? I worked really hard on this and I really hope you like it. Please review because it helps a lot.**

**Love,**

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxo**


	2. Train ride to the capital

**Here is chapter 2! Since I don't know what happened with the other tributes I'm changing up Katniss' scenes into my own. When it comes to the Games I'm going to change some of the things so it matches what I have in mind. So that will be different. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are ****not**** welcome. Reviews are much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: **_**The Hunger Games**_** belong to Suzanne Collins. I only own my OC.**

**Chapter 2. Train ride to the Capital.**

* * *

The boy from my district or Talon and I were sitting down in the train on our way to the Capital. Our escort named Dixie was talking to us before we meant our mentors. I wasn't really paying attention to Dixie because the train cart we were in was fancy.

Diamond chandlers, gourmet food and drink, the room was plush like; I felt uncomfortable but not at the same time. The doors across from us suddenly opened to our mentors.

"Here they are," Dixie said getting up and walking over to them. "You're mentors." She said sitting them down across from us. Talon and I looked at each other and back to them. "Don't be shy, tell them your names."

"Talon Greenwood."

"Lydia Wellworth." I said quietly.

"Blight Baxwoll." The man in front of Talon said.

"Johanna Mason." The lady in front of me said.

Johanna had wide-set brown eyes and short, brown hair that went to her shoulders, looked a bit built and she looked to be near her 20s. Her eyes narrowed in on me making me feel nervous.

"We've met before right?"

"Yes, a couple of times."

"I thought you looked a bit familiar."

"I don't mean to be rude but can you give us some advice." Talon said wanting to get to the point.

"Calm down, Talon." Blight said. "We have enough time for that on our way to the Capital and after that."

"What's it like? The Capital?" I said curious on the famed Capital.

"It's big not nearly as big as District 7," Johanna began. "It has a lot of builds, the people there are colorful with their outfits and it may freak you out at first. It's more once we get there when you'll be able to really understand it."

"Will we see the other district's reaping?" Talon said a bit nervous.

"Yes, District 8 will be reaping soon and we'll see that." Blight said studying us. "You two look hungry why don't you get some food and then we'll talk some more." I looked at Talon and he looked back at me. "It's on the capital." I shrugged my shoulders and got up with Talon following suit.

* * *

The food was amazing and after a while my stomach hurt from too much of it.

"I haven't seen a girl your size eat so much food in a while." Blight said from across me at the table.

"Well you two know what District 7 is like." I said setting my napkin down.

"She has a point, Blight." Johanna said.

"Can we talk now?" Talon said right away; I gave him a look and Johanna and Blight looked at each other.

"You take Talon? I take Lydia?" Johanna said to Blight.

"Sure thing. Come on Talon, we can go into another cart and leave these ladies be." Blight said getting up and walking away.

"Whatever you say, Blight." Talon said following his actions.

The past victor and tribute left the room leaving Johanna and I.

"Where do we want to start?" Johanna said making me look at her; I shrugged my shoulders. "You don't talk much do you?"

"I'm not very social."

"Let me guess you have a disorder?" I looked wide-eyed at her.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you!" She started shaking her head.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. With the games almost starting it's good to keep this a secret because it could be used against you." I calmed down at her words.

"I know that's why we keep it ourselves. Talon doesn't know only my family and a few close friends that I know will never tell anyone."

"And let's keep it that way. I may be both Talon and yours mentor but I'm taking a liking to you and that's why I put Talon with Blight." I grinned at the thought of a past victor taking a liking to me.

"This may sound weird but you're my inspiration." She chuckled at my statement.

"Don't worry I've heard may people say that. What do you want to know?" I thought for a while.

"Do I go right after stuff when it begins?"

"Only the stuff near the pods if you go after the other things you will die or just run the other direction away from them."

"I don't want to die."

"Then go after the things outside closer to the pods or the other direction. Got it."

"Got it. What about what you did? Should I do it too?"

"If you want to but during training try acting like you don't know anything; meaning don't use a bow and axe except for a few times. Mainly because you already know how to use them. Try working on identifying plants, the physical stuff and things that will be helpful in the arena. This makes to where the Careers won't see anything until the games and the Gamemakers get to see you at your fullest when they see you alone. And when they do try your damn best or be weak but that's your option."

"Okay, but should I trust Talon?"

"Between you and me I don't think he's going to make it that far even if he puts his head in the game."

"You have a point Johanna. I knew Talon a bit from hearing that his family wanted a girl but had him instead; his parents weren't to happy about it but they couldn't have another baby. So he too has something to work for; in the games if he won his parents might actually care for him and be proud of him. But the thing is he's not that good maybe training could help a bit but not much."

"I've seen tributes like that. If you do trust him if you to but be careful because he it's possible he may turn his back on you."

"What about the Careers tributes?"

"Do not go into a Career formed group they will turn their backs on you and kill you when they see it right."

"Okay, what about me do you think I'll make it?"

"You just may. Because what I see in you is what victors have in them. You have a reason, you want to prove yourself, like many others you want to make your district proud, you know what to do, who to trust and very much have the skills to win this."

"I'm good but not that good."

"I've seen you use a bow and axe before it's almost as good as me and that's something."

"Well people from our district pretty much are."

"Trust me I know but you're a lot better than most of them." Johanna said with a smirk on her face; I returned the gesture.

"How do I get sponsors?"

"Sponsors based their impressions on your opening ceremonies, your training scores, your interview, your performance in the arena and a number of other factors. But to really impress them you have to be friendly, eye-catching and not die. You have to make them like you. Try your best not to be shy and be a bit out there. Sponsor look for that kind for those kind of things when picking some one to give gifts to."

"Okay, I'll try."

* * *

**Later along the ride**

It was a while since we got on the train. We saw the district after us do their reaping; I felt sorry for the little kids who had to do this and for their families. We were watching District 12's reaping right now.

"Primrose Everdeen!" The escort for District 12 said into her microphone. After a while a blond little girl who looked to be 12 came out from her place. A girl with brown hair who looked 16 or older came towards her.

"Prim. Prim!" She was being held away from the peacekeepers I right away guessed that was her sister. "I volunteer!" The elder girl shouted: everyone was quiet.

My heart stopped. I looked to the others and we all looked among each other. I elder girl said something to her sister and she started screaming and a brown-haired man came up and lifted her over his shoulder. I guessed this was a brother or a friend. When the elder girl got to the podium the escort brought her up to the microphone side. She asked her to say her name.

"Katniss Everdeen." She said quietly. The girl's name somehow brought me happiness and worry.

The escort went to the other large glass jar and picked a name.

"Peeta Mellark!"

A while later a dirty blonde boy came up to the podium. The two tributes shook hands and the escort took them into their Justice Building. The reaping for the Hunger Games was over. Every district had a tribute. For some reason these games felt very different from others. Like something really big will happen from them.

* * *

**Yep! I really hope you like it. Because I haven't read the book I don't know what Johanna and Blight act like so I did my best with them. I hope I didn't mess anything up. Please review.**

**Love, **

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxo**


	3. Tribute parade

**Here is chapter 3! Massive thank you to my readers! I'm updating this sooner than I thought. Maybe it's because I have something to fall back on; that's something I don't really have with the other stories. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are ****not**** welcome. Reviews are ****much**** appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins. I only own my OC.**

**Chapter 3. Tribute parade.**

* * *

Dixie, Johanna, Blight, Talon and I were eating when I noticed something outside the window.

"What's that?" I said pointing to the window; everyone's attention went to it.

"Oh, that's the capital." Dixie said.

"It looks so big."

"Well, it is the capital what did you expect?"

The sight soon vanished. Soon after it was replaced by a crowd of people in crazy clothes. I hid my face upon seeing them.

"Oh, no." I said quietly.

"Hey, it's time to start making impressions." Johanna said from next to me.

"But there's so many of them."

"And that's how it's going to be for you guys. But it needs to be done."

I looked up at her and then Talon; he nodded at me and got up. I signed before getting up and following him to the window. The crowd cheered upon seeing us. I nervously waved at the crowd along with Talon.

* * *

**Later**

When we were finally able to get off the train we went somewhere in the Capital called the Remake Center. A place where a group of three stylist or "prep team" as they're called, helped make us tributes pretty.

I lay down on a table while the three stylists worked on removing body hair, bathing me (which felt very nice), giving me pedicure and manicures, making my hair nice and putting some makeup on me. All before I was sent to the head stylist.

I lay down on the table awaiting the head stylist. The door suddenly opened to a white man who looked like he somewhat went with the fashion here but kept it plain and simple.

"You can sit up." He said; so I did.

He did talk he just looked at me while I kicked my feet over the edge of the table.

"There's something different about you." He said calmly; I looked at him in the eyes. "You have a disorder." I looked down at my feet.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

"No, of course not. With the games right around the corner it's not the best thing to do." I looked up and he gave me a small smile which I returned.

"How did you know?"

"Eyes are the window to the soul."

"What your name?" I asked.

"Magnus Cronin."

"Lydia Wellworth."

"I know." He said with a smile. "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said taking a strand of my hair in his hand.

"What are you going to do to me, for the parade?"

"You'll see."

* * *

**Much later**

Talon, Talon's main stylist, Magnus and I were in a large room with the other tributes awaiting the Tribute Parade. Talon and I were dressed up in origami-like paper costumes and headdresses of paper fans; it was still paper but not trees. The other tributes wore outfits symbolizing their district; the strangest one to see was the girl and boy from District 12. Both were dressed up in shiny black unitards. The girl named Katniss moved her eyes to me; I quickly looked away.

"I don't like this." I said to Magnus.

The thought of thousands of people watching me. This I did not like. And all we had to do was wave and smile. I don't understand it. I was sweating buckets but I had to act as if I was calm and collected.

"I know, but this needs to be done. Try not to think of it."

"I'm trying but the idea of people's eyes on me scares me." I said clutching my dress hoping it would get rid of the sweat on my hands.

"We understand but it's going to be the same in the arena."

"I'll try."

I felt someone's gaze on me and looked to see the girl from District 11; from watching her district reaping I learned her name was Rue. She gave me a small smile which I returned; I felt sorry for the young girl. I moved my eyes back to Katniss; she was very pretty with her dark brown hair and sticking blue eyes. I noticed she moved her eyes from the person in front of her to me again. We locked eyes and for some reason I didn't look away. Just by looking in her eyes I felt something I couldn't explain.

"Okay it's about time to go." Magnus said snapping me out of my trance.

I looked back to Katniss and my eyes went wide as her suit was set ablaze. For a second I thought she was on fire but I quickly realized that's how the boy, Peeta, and hers suits were made. To make an impression.

* * *

Talon and I rode in on a black chariot pulled by a black horse. When we got in the City Circle the crowd cheered loudly; my ears instantly hurt but I did my best to look calm and collected. I was looking around waving at people when I saw Talon and mine's face on flags; I did the smart thing by smiling. After a while the crowd got cheering got louder, I turned and looked to see Katniss and Peeta enter the Circle with fire coming off their suits. I smiled because they were definitely making an impression.

We got to the end of Circle and the horses stopped. I looked up and saw a man waving his hands around at the crowd. I right away guessed this was President Snow. When Katniss and Peeta finally got to the area the fire on their suits blow out. Quite an impression they made, indeed.

"Welcome!" President Snow said almost instantly shushing the crowd. "Welcome, tributes, we welcome you. We salute your courage and your sacrifice and we wish you Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." President Snow's speech was short.

The horses moved again and we were soon taken back into the large room. Talon helped me off the chariot and I said thank you. We were soon greeted by Dixie, Johanna, Blight, Magnus and Talon's stylist. When Magnus got to me he pulled me into a large embrace.

"You did amazing."

"I barely did anything."

"But you made a first impression." He pulled slightly away from me. "When I saw your big beautiful smile it made me smile as well."

"I was just putting on a show."

"And a great show it was." He let go of me and Johanna brought me into an embrace.

"You did great, kiddo. Let's try to show those pearly whites more often, okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on. We have a floor to get to."

* * *

As we walked to the elevator I noticed Katniss, Peeta and their crew near the doors.

"Effie, hold the elevator!" Magnus said loudly.

The group turned around and looked at us.

"Oh, of course, Magnus." The escort, I saw earlier, named Effie said.

We all walked into the elevator; it was a bit occurred mainly because we'd soon be fighting against each other.

"Perhaps we shall introduce everyone?" Dixie said to Effie.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea." Effie said. "Well go on."

"Talon Greenwood." Talon said with his hand out to Peeta.

"Peeta Mellark." Peeta said taking his hand.

I looked from the two to Katniss; her eyes were on me making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Katniss Everdeen." She said sticking her hand out. I looked at her hand and took it in mine. A sense of comfort washed over me.

"Lydia Wellworth."

"That's a pretty first name."

"Thank you. Your name is pretty too."

"Thank you."

We continued looking at each other while holding hands. The elevator doors opening making me jump and letting go of Katniss' hand.

"Here we are." Dixie said walking out of the elevator; she turned to us. "Well come on."

"Goodbye." I said to Katniss as Magnus led me out.

"Goodbye." She replied quietly before the doors closed.

* * *

**Back in the elevator**

"What was that all about?" Peeta said to Katniss

"I don't know." Katniss replied looking at the elevator doors. _"There is something strange about that girl. When she touched my hand I felt something." _Katniss thought to herself.

* * *

**Back in the room**

I walked into the room and was very much stunned at how large it was. I felt my headdress come off and looked to see Magnus taking it off me.

"Thought you'd like this off."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dixie started talking about things before I was led to my room. I had a nice refreshing bath which felt weird because of the size of the bathtub; I also need help turned the bath water on. I ate a lot of food before heading to my room; my room had a fix of forest green and brown colors in it.

I felt at home and at peace but at the same time the room size didn't help much seeing as it was the size of my house back home. I looked at a strange remote on the end table; I picked it up and pointed it at the window for some reason.

I jumped when a picture came up; after a few more clicks it came to a picture of a wooded area. Later I climbed into bed and fell asleep looking at the woods.

"_Oh, how I wished to be back home and not here." _I thought to myself before falling asleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I FRICKIN LOVE Cinna and I thought it would be cool for someone like him for Lydia; that and I don't like the idea of a person in a crazy outfit being a stylist. I hope you liked the Katniss/Lydia scenes; I thought I'd be cool for scenes with them together before the Games. Please review.**

**Love, **

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxo**


	4. Training and scores

**Here is chapter 4! I'm so sorry for the wait. My mind was too busy working on my other stories or just plain blank. MASSIVE THANK YOU to my almost 200 readers. I just now thought of this so try to image it: Lydia has burn scars along her left-side of her body (face, hands, arms, torso and legs a bit past her knees) from a forest fire.** **Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are ****not**** welcome. Reviews are much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins. I only own my OC.**

**Chapter 4. Training and scores.**

* * *

All the Tributes were in the training room listening to a woman named Atala talk while the Gamemakers were in a balcony nearby watching us. I was very uncomfortable with them watching as well as the other tributes. I was wearing a tight black shirt and pants with red and white on the sleeves with my district number on the sleeve, a pair of brown cargo boots and my hair was in a ponytail with bands around it.

"In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead." Atala said. "One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other Tributes. You'' have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises. The rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wasn't to grab a sword but most of will die from natural causes. 105 from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife."

Once Atala finished talking some of the Tributes went to the hard stations – mainly the Careers. I looked around at the different stations, my eyes went to the bows and axes but I knew I couldn't go to them.

"Can't decide, huh?" I looked to my right to see the girl from District 11 was the source of noise.

"Rue… right?" I said unsure.

"Yep, Lydia right?" She also said unsure.

"Yes." I said with a nod.

"It's a pretty name."

"Thank you, so is yours."

"Thank you too." We smiled at each other. "What do you say we train together?" She said. The idea of training with another Tribute was nice because it meant I wouldn't be alone but at the same time I didn't like it because of the Games.

"I don't see why not." I said happily.

"Cool! What do you want to start on?" At her words I looked around to the different stations again, now that I was with someone they felt easier.

"Whatever one you want."

"Okay."

* * *

Rue and I worked on different station that mainly focused on survival; and did a few strength ones as well. Rue and I were currently climbing onto the robes because she stole one of Cato's knifes. Seeing as I was from the lumber district it was easy to climb trees for survival along with knowing about which berries are edible and which are not, how to start a fire without matches, hunt and survive in the wild. We smiled when we saw Cato get angry; I had to cover my mouth from laughing.

"Jason, where's my knife, huh?" Cato said getting angry at the District 6 male Tribute named Jason.

"I didn't touch your knife." Jason said defending himself.

"I put my knife right there!" Cato said angrily at Jason, a trainer had to intervene and Peacekeepers came rushing over as Cato started going after Jason.

"Don't touch me. I didn't touch your knife!"

"Yes, you took my knife!"

"I didn't touch you knife!"

"You took my knife, you liar!"

"I didn't touch your knife."

"You liar!"

"I didn't touch your knife!"

"You little punk!" Peacekeepers had a hold on Cato to keep him from going after Jason. I looked around at the floor and saw a few Tributes looking up at Rue and I. Rue's District male Tribute, Tresh, was grinning and shaking his head and I noticed Katniss was trying to hide her smirk. "He took my knife!"

"Get off me! I'm just sitting here."

"I'll finish you right now, kid! Actually, better yet, I'll wait for the Arena. You're the first one I get, so watch your back, huh?" Cato said calmer but still clearly angry.

Atala blow her whistle and said, "Everybody back in line!"

"You know who you're messing with, kid!" Cato said to Jason.

Rue and I continued training for the rest of the day. When training was done Talon and I went back to our floors. We talk Johanna and Blight what happened and they said to keep away from the Careers and told me not to do something like that again.

* * *

**The second day**

Rue and I still trained together working on other things we didn't yesterday. You could tell Cato was still angry at Jason because he was going after the dummies with anger. I watched as Glimmer, the District 1 female Tribute, used a bow; she was okay but not great. Sometime later when Rue and I were resting I looked over just in time to see Peeta throw a heavy weight over his head and near some Careers. I jumped when the weight hit the spears as did the Careers.

Rue and I were standing behind a column looking at Katniss and Peeta talk. Peeta's eyes shifted towards us and he said,

"Hey, I think you have some shadows." His words made Katniss look behind her to us.

Rue shyly left while I still looked at them. Katniss made a motion with her head for me to come over but I walked away and back to where Rue was.

* * *

**The third day**

Talon and I were listening to Blight talk about the one on one training with the Gamemakers evaluating us.

"Tomorrow, they'll bring you in one by one and evaluate you. This is important, because higher ratings will mean sponsors. It will be for 15 minutes or until the dismiss you. This is the time to show them everything." Blight said before he was cut off.

"Or nothing like I did. Your choose." Johanna said taking a drink with a smirk on her face, I grinned at her and she winked back at me.

"Or nothing, like Johanna. There'll be a bow and axes for you Lydia. Make sure you use them. Talon, there'll be spears and axes for you as well. They start with District 1 so the two of you will be seventh. Try to make sure they remember you."

* * *

**The forth day**

Talon and I were impatiently waiting for our evaluation. I jumped when a voice said, "Lydia Wellworth."

"Good luck." Talon said as I stood up.

"Thanks." I said as I walked away.

As I walked over the gate lifted and once I stepped in it closed. My palms were sweating like crazy and my heart beat fast but I was doing my best to keep calm as I walked over to Gamemakers. I saw my bows and arrows and an axe not too far away.

The Gamemakers were watching me as I picked up my bow and an arrow. The familiar feel of the bow and arrow felt so right as I held them in my hand. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I looked up to Gamemakers.

"Lydia Wellworth. District 7." I said loud enough for them to hear.

"Show us what you got." The head Gamemaker named Seneca Crane said.

I nodded and went over to the line for the archery station. I took my position, strung the arrow on the bow and brought it up. I was happy they were seeing my left side because it felt unnerving if it was my right side with my past burns. I adjusted a little while feeling their eyes on my.

I took a deep breath and released my fingers from the string. The arrow moved at a perfect speed as I went into the target and into the heart. I smiled and went back to get another arrow hitting them right where I wanted them.

Once I was done with the arrows Seneca said, "Are you going to use the axe?"

"Yes… sir." I set down my bow and went over to the axes.

The same feeling of the bow happened with the axe. I walked over to some of the dummies and took a deep breathe. With a grunt I through the axe at a dummy, retrieved it and went after other dummies. As I did this I felt alive and like I could do anything. Once I was finished the Gamemakers excused me and I set the axe back down, left the room, and back to my floor.

* * *

**Later **

Talon and I waited for our training scores with Magnus, Johanna, Blight and Talon's head stylist. I was in between Johanna and Magnus while resting my head on Magnus' shoulder.

"As you know the Tributes are rated on a score of one to twelve after three days of careful evaluation." Caesar Flickerman said on the TV. He started reading off the names and scores of the other tributes. "From District 1, Marvel, with a score of nine. From District 2, Cato, with a score of 10. Clove, with a score of 10. From District 3… From District 4, with a score of…" His voice kept trailing on as he said the Tributes score. "From District 7." Once we heard those words everyone's attention was on the TV, Talon went first and then my half scared face appeared on the screen. "Lydia, with a score of 8."

I couldn't be happier with a score like that but at the same time it felt bad because of the Tributes that would come after me.

"Excellent!" Magnus said giving me a hug.

"Good job, kiddo." Johanna said giving me hug as well.

"Nice, that's a good score that we can work with." Blight said.

The scoring continued Rue got a 7, I was happy for her and sad at the same time. We soon finally got up to District 12.

"Now, our final District. From District 12. Peeta Mellark." There was a pause as Caesar spoke. "A score of eight." I smiled to myself as I heard this. "And finally… from District 12, Katniss Everdeen." Katniss' face appeared on the screen as Caesar said her name. "With a score of…" I noticed Caesar looked shocked as he noticed the score for her. "Eleven." He said in an almost whisper.

We all stared blankly at the screen as it went off.

"Wow!" I said. "She must have made a good impression."

"Indeed." Blight said.

* * *

**I hope you like the score I gave Lydia because that was the most reasonable on I could think of. I hoped you like the forming relationship between Rue and Lydia. Please review.**

**Love, **

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxo**


	5. Interviews

**Here is the long-awaited chapter 5! I'm so sorry for the wait on this chapter; writer's block can be a bitch. My ideas are ****luckily**** still in my head! I'm going to try my hardest to get this story done. But seeing as I'm working on two other stories, the waiting time between chapters will take a week or more. I'm sorry but that's how it is when you're writing many stories at once. Picture of Lydia's dress is on my profile. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are ****not**** welcome. Reviews are much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins. I only own my OC.**

**Chapter 5. Interviews.**

* * *

**Third person POV**

Music came on and the announcer started talking. "Ladies and gentleman, your master of ceremonies, Caesar Flickerman!"

The lights shown on Caesar and he turned his head with a big smile on his face. The audience applauded and cheered on their host.

Caesar stood up from his seat. "Thank you! Thank you!" He said with a bow. "Welcome, welcome, welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" The crowd cheering got louder. "Now, in about five minutes, they're all going to be out here. All of the Tributes that you've heard about. Are you excited? Let me hear it!" The crowd got louder and Caesar just laughed.

Back stage the tributes were getting ready. Lydia and her stylist Magnus were in a room getting ready. Lydia was in a puffy white and blue dress and blue flats. She was looking at herself in the mirror and wiping her palms on the dress to get rid of the sweat.

"Don't do that you'll ruin the dress." Magnus said looking at her in the mirror.

Lydia looked up and met his gaze in the mirror. "I hate being in front of people. And I have no idea how they'll react to my scars." At the time of the chariot races Lydia was covering up most of her scars and only her arm and face showed them off. Her face was shown when every now and then for things, so they had a look at it, but they haven't seen her so close to really know what they look like.

"Don't worry about what they'll think about your scars." He stood up and walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Just be you, smile as often as possible, and try not to get nervous."

"Yes." She said turning around. "Because my nervousness will just go away from a little pep talk."

"I hope it works for the games."

"Me too." She said trying not to cry. She hated the fact she had to do this for some silly games. Magnus kissed her forehead trying to help calm her down. It helped a little because it reminded her of what her father and mother used to do.

* * *

"Glimmer, are you prepared?" Caesar asked the female tribute on the screen were all the tributes waited.

"Yes, Caesar, I am very prepared."

"I like it. That's assurance. That's self-assurance."

"Don't you think? And, as you can see… I'm wearing one of our own creations."

More tributes went on the stage for their three minutes of fame. Soon the stage hand came back, while it was the male from District 6's turn, to take her for her turn. Lydia waiting behind the signs for Caesar to call her out. Her heart was racing and her palms sweating she was so nervous.

"From District 7, the lovely Lydia Wellworth!" Caesar said making the crowd cheer. Lydia took a big gulp before walking forward with her hands clutching her dress.

When she came into view the crowd still cheered but more than half gasped and mumbled to themselves at the sight of her scars. Her dress went to her knees where her scars went a bit past, her arms and part of her shoulder was exposed, her hair was pulled to the other show showing off her burn marks on her face. She felt so exposed.

As she walked towards Caesar she kept her eyes on the crowd because of this she didn't notice the steps in front of her. She fell forward on her knees and palms; the crowd's cheering got lower at this.

She looked up and saw Caesar with his hands out. She took them in hers and he helped up. "You're okay, you're okay. Just a little miss step." He led her over to the chairs with one hair. He looked at the chairs and then to her. "Do you by any chance want to take my chair?"

"No." She said hoping he would hear.

"What was that?"

"No." She said louder.

"Okay." He said as they both sat down. "Just wanting to make sure. You never know." The two looked at each other. "Lydia. That is a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Thank you." She said loud enough, blush creep on her cheeks and a smile on her face.

"You're very welcome. And beautiful smile as well."

She looked down at palms but remembered what Johanna said about that and looked back up. "Everyone tells me that."

"Well, that's good because it's true. Isn't it everyone?" He said to the crowd. The crowd cheered and Lydia smiled even bigger.

"Now, if I remember correctly two of your ancestors were in the Games before. Am I correct?"

"Yes, my aunt on my mother's side and uncle on my father's side were."

"That's right. Do you know which Games?"

She looked down at her palms but looked back to Caesar. "The second Quarter Quell."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Caesar said taking her hand in his.

"It's okay. It brought my family together."

"Now, that's a good outcome."

"Yes, it is." She said with a smile.

"If I may, and it's perfectly fine if you don't want to answer, but how did you get your scars?"

"A forest fire in my District near my cabin." She said quickly.

"Oh, that's got to hurt."

"It did at the time." The crowd suddenly laughed making Lydia look at them.

"How has it been in the Capital so far?" Caesar said trying to gain her attention.

She looked back to him. "There are no trees and the food is very different."

"What food has been the best?"

"Just about every one of them." The crowd and Caesar chuckled at her words.

"Well good."

"Caesar?"

"Yes?"

"If I can, may I have a hug?"

"A hug?"

She nodded. "I love giving people hugs and I want to give one to you."

"Well I don't see why not." He said standing up followed by her. She went into his opened arms, the hug made the crowd cheer loudly hurting her ears. "You did great for having a disorder, sweetheart." He whispered to her, his head was to the other side of the crowd so luckily no one saw him whisper. She pulled him closer wondering how everyone could tell she had a disorder. The two finally let go of each other. "That was an amazing hug! Thank you!"

"You're very welcome."

He took his hand in hers and put them in the air. "Lydia Wellworth of District 7, everyone!"

Once Lydia was backstage she walked quickly. She smiled at Rue when she passed her and for some reason she didn't even know nodded at Katniss, and the tribute did the same.

She got away from the waiting line and to where her mentors and stylists where waiting. When she turned the corner she saw Magnus, Johanna, Blight, and Talon's stylist. She ran into Magnus' arms. "You did amazing." He said into her hair.

Lydia just wrapped her arms even more around his neck, wanting him to be as close as possible. When they let go she went to Johanna and hugged her.

"Amazing, kiddo." She said into her hair.

"I have to tell you and Magnus something." The mentor and stylist looked at each other. "Can you give us a minute?" She asked Blight.

"Sure."

They walked some ways away from Blight and Talon's stylist.

"What is it?" Magnus asked. The three were close together making sure nobody else heard.

"Caesar knows I have a disorder." She said loud enough for them to hear.

"How do you know?" Johanna asked.

"He told me."

"I didn't remember him telling you that."

"He whispered it in my ear when we hugged."

"What did he exactly say?"

"'You did great for having a disorder, sweetheart.' Is it painted on my head and I don't even know it?" she said louder than she wanted. Johanna looked over to the others to make sure they didn't hear.

"No, no, no, no. It's not. Caesar has worked with a lot of people over the years and really knows his stuff. Same as Magnus and I."

Magnus pulled Lydia into another hug. "Trust me; he's not going to tell anyone. That's way beyond Caesar."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." Johanna said. "It's going to be all right."

"The Games are tomorrow how can everything be all right!?" She shouted, making the others look at her.

Magnus and Johanna looked at Lydia, she looked like she was about to have a panic attack. The looked at each other before rushing with her to the elevators. She needed to be in her room to calm down so no one could look at her strange.

In the elevator Lydia went into the corner, breathing deeply and running her hands through her hair many times. Luckily they got to the room, Magnus carrying her into her bed and helped her change into something comfortable.

* * *

**A few hours later **

While the others were eating Lydia came out from her room with her rube and nightgown on. Johanna and Magnus told the others to not mention anything about the Games and they didn't. Well not everyone.

"Are you going to give us advice before the Ga-" He was cut off by Lydia stubbing her knife into the steak on his plate. Everyone stopped and looked between the two, worried something would happen.

"If you want your hand cut off feel free to continue." She said with despair, her hold on the knife making her knuckles turn white.

Talon looked to the others and back to her. "I'm sorry, I forgot not to mention it."

Lydia yanked her knife out of the steak. "Try not to forget again."

The others sighed happily at the fact they're like dispute ended quickly.

Lydia had a hard time falling asleep but eventually did with the help from Magnus rubbing her back, the window showing her the woods, and music of a babbling broke.

* * *

**So what do you think? This is the first chapter not to end with something that has to do with Katniss. Please review.**

**Love,**

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxoxo**


	6. It finally hits

**Here is chapter 6! I'm sorry for the wait but I'm back, for now. I finally have a face character for Lydia; you can see that on my profile. I also changed some things in the past chapters.**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins. I only own my OC.**

**Chapter 6. It finally hits.**

* * *

A scream woke up the night on District 7's floor. Johanna's eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed. She ran out of her room and into the hall to see Magnus and Blight. They looked at each other before another scream was let out. The trio instantly knew where it was coming from and ran to the room.

Blight burst through the door, practically ripping it off its hinges. The three looked into the room and saw Lydia thrashing about in her bed with her mouth let out ear-piercing screams.

Magnus and Johanna ran to the bed. Magnus covered her mouth with his pale hand while Johanna held her legs down. Lydia's eyes shot open and for a second she looked terrified at her stylist before she realized who it was. Magnus let go of her mouth and Johanna her legs.

Lydia instantly sat up and wrapped her arms around Magnus' neck, making him let out grunt. The young tribute started sobbing onto his shoulder.

"What's did you dream about, sweetheart?" He said rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"I was in the bloodbath… and Glimmer threw a sphere... into my chest… and I died." She said in-between sobs.

"It's okay it was just a dream." Magnus whispered into her hair.

"What if that's how I die?"

"You're not going to die, sweetheart." Johanna said coming over and petting her back as well.

"I'm going into the Games in a few hours! Of course I'm going to die!"

"Calm down, calm down." Magnus said to her. "Johanna get her some water to drink. She's going to need it."

"Okay." Johanna said with a nod.

Johanna walked out of Lydia's room and down the hall.

"What's going on?" Johanna turned her head to see Lydia's other district partner, Talon.

"Nothing. Do you want some water? You're going to need it."

Talon just shrugged his shoulders and followed her.

They got the kitchen and Johanna got two glasses and poured water in both. The turned off the faucet after she filled the second one. Her eyes still on the faucet as she thinks about something.

"Will you promise to at least make sure she's safe and out of the bloodbath before you do anything to her?"

Talon was quiet. Johanna knew he wasn't going to team up with Lydia but this little request meant enough.

"That's all you want me to do?" Talon replied. His voice sounded as if he closer to her.

"That's all I ask of you." She said turning her head to look at him.

"I promise."

Johanna let out a sigh. "If you encounter her, don't bring this up."

"Fine."

Johanna turned around to see the tribute. "You better keep this promise."

"I will."

"Thank you. Here's your water." She said holding out the glass of water. "Try to get as much of it as you can before the Games."

"Thank you and I will."

"Get some sleep when you're done. You'll need that too."

"I know." Talon said with a nod.

The victor and tribute's attention suddenly went to outside the window where people could be heard shouting "Hunger!" Over and over again.

* * *

**Lydia's POV**

Magnus, Johanna and I were in an elevator taking me to the roof. Johanna was making sure I got the last bit of advice I needed for the Games. Magnus gave me a simple shift to wear seeing as I was going to get ready below the arena itself.

I feel in and out of sleep for the rest of the night. Magnus stayed in my room and slept on my bed rubbing my back. I'm so happy he was understanding and there for me.

My whole body was shaking. My palms were sweaty as the river that ran in my District. I was sure the Careers could smell my fear; they practically lived off of it. My nightmare still played in my head. Glimmer throwing the spear into my chest. My lifeless body hitting the grass.

"Stop thinking about it." Johanna's voice said piecing through my thoughts.

"Okay." I said, barely above a whisper. Magnus placed his hand on my back.

"Remember they'll put all kinds of stuff right in front, right in the mouth of the Cornucopia. There'll even be a bow there. Don't go for it.

"I know."

"It's a bloodbath; they're trying to pull you in. That's not your game."

"It's stupid to do it."

"You either go for something on the outside or just turn and run. Find high ground, look for water. I know you're going to have a lot of water but what's your new best friend. Don't step off that pedestal early or they will blow you sky-high."

"I won't. I promise."

I heard her let out a sigh before she pulled me into a hug. Just what I needed.

As we pulled away the doors opened and my eyes were blinded for a second, a hovercraft soon appears out of thin air. The three of us walked out a bit before we stopped.

"Lydia…" I turned to look at Johanna. She pulled me into a hug. "You can do this." She said into my hair. I've been told Johanna wasn't very sentiment but that it didn't seem that way when I was with her. She lost her family after her Games so she never got touchy feely with people after it. But I could tell she saw me like a little sister.

She let go of me. "Don't forget to stay alive." I nodded and gave her a small smile before following Magnus to the hovercraft.

Once I got to the hovercraft a ladder drops down, I get on it and instantly I'm frozen. I'm glued to the ladder and safely lifted inside. I thought I'd be released right then but I'm still frozen. I see a woman in a white coat come up to me with a syringe. My heart starts running like crazy, at the sight of the needle. I try to move but it's no use.

"It's okay, this is just your tracker, Lydia. The stiller you are, the more efficiently I can place it."

I feel a sharp pain as the metal tracking device deep in the skin of my forearm. The Gamemakers are able to know my ever move. I just wonder if it comes out after the Games. I wouldn't want it there for the rest of my life.

I'm released from the ladder, the woman leaves and Magnus is brought on the hovercraft. We're led to a room by an Avox girl, it's has breakfast laid out and near the windows. I eat as much as I can despite the nervousness and drink a ton of water because I'll need it. I had a feeling the Careers were eating, but not as much as others because they'll get the food from the Cornucopia.

After a half an hour we land and Magnus and I are taken to a tube underground. We follow the instructions and were taken to a brand new Launch Room.

Once I'm done taking my shower and cleaning my teeth, Magnus puts my hair in a braid that he knows I like. When my clothes arrive Magnus helps me put them on. A russet-brown jacket with an inner layer that had an orange reflective tape on the hem, a black shirt, olive cargo pants, and brown buckle boots worn over skintight socks.

"How do feel?" Magnus asks, as I move around the room.

"Feel very good. I feel comfortable."

"That's very good." He said, walking over to me. I noticed he reached into his pocket. "You may want this." He says, before pulling out my gold leaf brooch.

"How did you get that?" I ask. We were allowed to bring tokens in from our District. Not many brought tokens because they were afraid they would be taken. I had it on my dress during the reaping and forgot about it. My mom gave it to me because she thought it could bring me good luck IF I went into the Games.

He chuckles. "It was on your dress from the reaping. You're lucky it got though. It barely cleared the board. The Gamemakers thought you would the pin as a weapon."

"I would never do that." I say as he puts the pin on my jacket.

"I know. You're lucky, missy."

Magnus pulls me into a hug. He knows me well enough to know I won't be taking any more food or drink. We hug until a female voice starts the count down. We let go and walk over to the circular metal plate. I turn around and look at him.

"I'm not allow to bet, but if I could, I would bet on you."

"Really?" I say, my voice is somewhat cracking.

"Really." He leans in and kisses my forehead. "Good luck."

The glass cylinder is lowered around me. That's when it finally hits me.

I'm going into the Hunger Games.

I either die or live.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'm sorry it's short but I'm having a hard time thinking of after the bloodbath, so I thought it was good to finish here. ****Please review.**

**Love,**

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**P.S. ****I finally got the hardcover Hunger Games books! I'm going to read the first book soon to help me with this.**


End file.
